Resident Naruto
by Durriken
Summary: One Shot - Naruto and Leon meet in the midst of an infection.


A/N: Found this on a hard-drive and thought, why not? It's not finished—nor will it be—so consider that before reading. Everything under this note is left exactly as it was the years ago I wrote it save for some spelling errors. Nice to see how you grow sometimes, huh?

**XXX**

Chapter 1: Intertwined meetings…!

Summary: Leon, searching for the Presidents daughter, and Naruto, coming to stay with family members, meet at a cabin in a small European community and find themselves in a world of Hell.

A/N: Thought I'd try my hand at a cross-over fic for a game I just recently bought. Hope ya like it.

**XX**

_1998…I'll never forget it._

_It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains._

_Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Umbrella._

_The virus broke out in a near by mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation._

_Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City._

_With the whole affair gone public, the United States Government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock markets crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished._

_Six years have passed since that dreadful incident…_

Determined to help the people, Leon S. Kennedy is now a government agent. Having worked his way up from agency to agency to the top ranks of national security, he's now completed the necessary training to join the secret service of President of the United States, President Graham himself. But as luck would have it, on his first day, the President's daughter is kidnapped.

From the clues Leon has received he sets out, this not at all the way he thought he'd be spending his first day as part of the President's secret security service. So, searching the world for clues and leads to the whereabouts of Ashley Graham and the person, or group, that kidnapped her, Leon's quest eventually brought him to a tiny European community. The local police scoffed at his requests for support, but agree to drive him to the village regardless.

"Agh…why am I always the one who gets the short end of the stick?" grumbled one of the policemen in front.

Leon shook his head looking out the window. _God, they're nothing but a bunch of lazy, good-for-nothing whiners,_ he thought watching the endless of trees and dirty brown sky overhead. _How they ever got to be officers is beyond me._

"So, tell us, who are you, really? You're a long way from home, cowboy. You have my sympathies," said the same one looking back.

A smell like chewing tobacco hit Leon full in the nose. "Guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice, eh? Anyway, you guys know what this about. I'm on a mission to rescue the President's daughter."

Now the driver chuckled. "What, all by yourself?"

"Well, I'm sure you boys didn't just tag long so you could sing at some stupid Boy Scout's bonfire. But then again, maybe you weirdo's did," snapped Leon wondering why he even answered.

The first one laughed and waved a hand dismissively at Leon. "Ah, you crazy Americans," he wheezed.

_You damn crazy Spaniards,_ Leon thought angrily, wishing he'd met some other police officers at the station than these two. _This is going to be one looooong ride…assuming I don't plug myself in the temple first._

**XXX**

**Six hours earlier…**

"Please come and visit us sometime," said a pink haired girl hugging a boy with cerulean blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Naruto didn't hug Sakura back; his eyes were narrowed wishing more than anything to be alone. "Whatever," he mumbled darkly.

She along with half of Konoha had turned up at the airport to send Naruto off. It was early morning sometime in autumn and many people were still yawning and stretching. Three days ago Naruto was a normal, fifteen-year-old boy in high school going about his daily life; struggling with homework and trying to maintain his rep in classes. Late one night when he was at school practicing for a play his parents were murdered as they waited up for him, they were completely slaughtered. The killer or killers managed to get away before the cops received the call from a neighbor who had seen the break-in.

The police explained to a devastated Naruto that there were signs of a struggle and there was blood but they could not find any clue as to who had done it nor could they find a motive behind it because the Uzumaki's were all around nice people. Everyone in Konoha knew their names… If there was ever a time when Naruto felt close to murder it was then; he couldn't believe how unhelpful the police were being, they didn't even seemed distressed that murder had been committed in their town, right in their backdoor! He spent the next couple of days gathering his stuff in his bloody, fucked up house as he prepared to go live with his remaining family members in a village in Europe. Naruto had turned down all offers from other parents and friends to come stay with them until he was situated enough to get move on his own. The thought of living in the town where his parents had died was just too much, and the fact that the police didn't do much investigation didn't help his decision either.

He, Naruto, had changed as well. Of course people expected him to be down for a few days and then bounce back like he usually does when angry but what they received was nothing short of a shock. Naruto's eyes no longer held their boyish, charming, if somewhat mischievous, glint. They were cold blue stones that made those who saw them shiver. His attitude had changed as well; instead of creating mayhem and eating ramen 24/7 at Ichiraku's, he now stayed secluded, his feet taking him to his favorite haunts automatically when he needed to be alone to collect his thoughts…

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider, Naruto?" asked Iruka, his homeroom teacher eyeing the young fox with sadness.

Kakashi, his math teacher, leaned against the wall reading his perverted book as usual. He looked up to see Iruka staring imploringly at him to say something. "Yeah, uh…whatever Iruka just said. Are you sure or…some shit like that."

Naruto pulled out his passport as other people walked by. "I already got my plane ticket. I'm going," he said icily, turning around to head towards his gate.

He groaned impatiently as someone hugged him from behind. "Call me everyday, Naruto? Promise me," she said quietly tightening her hold making him gasp for breath.

Naruto sighed lowering his head. When would these people let him go? "Yes, Ino. I promise," he wheezed through gritted teeth thinking it'd be a cold day in hell before he ever paid this place a call or a visit. "Can you let go of me now?"

Ino released him, placing her chin on his shoulder, tears shining in her eyes, some tracking down her cheeks. "I wish you wouldn't go but…b-but I know I can't stop you. I'll still love you, all right? No matter how far you go." Naruto grimaced. Ino whimpered at his stony silence but could feel his heart beating faster. "Just…just t-take care of yourself, you hear?"

Naruto said nothing. Without another word he started walking glad to finally be leaving this hellhole. As he walked he could feel all eyes upon him, begging him to stay with their gaze. He ignored the pinging ache in his heart, the part saying he was being stupid and should stay but he ignored it and forced his legs to keep going. Coming up at the counter he handed his ticket to the secretary and walked through the gate and out of sight.

Sakura stopped her waving to look over at Sasuke who had been oddly quiet throughout Naruto's departure. "How come you didn't say anything?"

Sasuke shrugged allowing a mischievous grin to play over his lips. "I didn't need to…I gave him something that speaks for me," he said turning around with the others as Hinata comforted Ino.

**XXX**

On the plane Naruto was lucky enough to get a seat with no one next to him. Thinking his luck was starting to turn around he was just stuffing his bag into the rack above his chair when something metallic fell out clonking him on the head. "Ah! Son of a…what was that?"

He bent down and picked up the package. It was crudely wrapped in brown paper and had a note attached. He tore it off.

It read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry we couldn't help you find your parents murderers before you left Konoha. I know how you must feel so…I give this to you to use if you ever find out who did it and want to extract some revenge. It might come in handy even if you don't find out who did it. Don't get killed… _

_From the guy who's better than you at everything,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto read and reread the note. _What could Sasuke have wanted to give me that he couldn't give me in person?_ Naruto thought as he tore open the package. His eyes widened and his heart started beating as he stared at his 'gift'. "Oh…my…God."

The plane ride took about five hours. It would've been fine if Naruto weren't so twitchy and afraid. He kept shooting furtive looks up at his bag and checking up and down the aisle just waiting for someone to come running in with an X-ray machine. He sank into his chair hunching up his shoulders.

_How could that…why did that bastard send me a piece? A loaded gun for crying out loud! I know I was mad and upset but Jesus Christ! He takes stuff to the extreme sometimes!_ Naruto thought as the lunch trolley rolled his way.

"Sir," smiled the woman pushing the cart, "it's lunchtime and you've ordered—"

"AAAH! I DIDN'T WANT IT, I SWEAR! IT WAS SASUKE! DON'T SEND ME TO PRISON!" screamed Naruto quickly, scooting back against the window.

The lunch lady stared at him for a few seconds before taking out a slip of paper. She jotted something down, handed it to him along with his ordered lunch and moved along.

Naruto waited for his heart to stop pounding before daring to read this note. He immediately crumpled it, stuffing the slip in a pouch on the back of the chair in front of him. All she listed was the name of a good doctor for his rash paranoia. "Stupid bitch…"

He started eating but it wasn't very enjoyable as every time he brought the fork to his mouth someone would walk up the aisle and he would twitch or jerk spilling his food. He slopped his ginger ale down his front when someone stopped by his seat to ask the time.

_Damn that Sasuke! I should get on the next plane back just to kick his ass,_ Naruto thought venomously as he wiped his mouth, his stomach beginning to growl in jealousy at the fact that the floor had gotten more food.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the intercom. "We're arriving in Europe. Please make sure all your trays are in their respective upright position and please make sure to gather all your baggage."

Naruto pushed up his tray and pulled down his bag making sure the gun was triple wrapped in his clothing in case he had to walk through an X-ray on his way out. He gazed out the window; they were flying over the village Naruto was sure his family inhabited. He looked up as the red "fasten seatbelt" sign flashed. Shrugging he did what he was instructed to as a heavy turbulence rolled through. He bounced hitting his head on the ceiling.

"W-w-whoa! Wh-what in-in t-the he-hell is g-g-g-going o-on?" Naruto gazed about, his stomach doing flips, and saw that the other passengers had that same confused and frightened look he was sure he had on. The rocking was getting more intense by the second; this wasn't turbulence…it was something else…

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen!" The pilot's voice blared over the intercom. He sounded harassed and anxious. There was more commotion as they tilted way to the left. Now Naruto was scared. What was going on? What was happening? "There is a missile locked onto us! We are engaged! Repeat—WE ARE ENGAGED! Remain calm!"

It was if those last words were never spoken... Before the man could even finish people started jumping up and down screaming at the top of their lungs. As Naruto looked around, numb belief taking over his body, he saw mothers hugging their children, people looking out the windows trying to get a glimpse of the missile, and people on their knees in prayer. A lunch trolley sped down the aisle clocking him in the face. Warm blood spilled down his cheek as a roaring pain erupted all over his head while the cart crashed into the front door knocking it clear open. People in the next section were acting crazier than the ones in Naruto's.

Secretaries were running up and down the aisle telling/screaming at people to shut up and calm down but for what it was worth, they shouldn't have said anything. One of the women screamed as another cart collided with her side at full speed. Naruto blinked as blood splashed his face. "_AAAAH_!" He didn't take a second look to see what had happened; he didn't want to see the grisly depiction of that woman split in half, her upper and lower parts twitching and jerking in blood and confusion…

An icy hand had gripped his heart making it thud faster; breathing was starting to become a chore. _This has to be a joke! I must be dreaming, having a terrible nightmare! There's no way a missile could really be locked onto us!_

Even as he thought this there was a huge explosion from the back and the plane gave an almighty lurch forward. His last glimpse was people flying from their seats, catapulting over other people who, like him, had had the sense to fasten their seatbelts. More blood, it erupted like fountains all over the place; people were screaming, crying, yelling…

Naruto gripped his armrests, eye squeezed closed. _We're hit! Oh God, we're hit! I'm gonna die! I'm so fucking scared!_ His gums began to bleed as his teeth cut into them; his knuckles were snow-white.

The screams surrounding him were deafening, even the pilot was screaming, his voice blaring hysterically over the intercom. This was it! Naruto could feel the plane nose-diving down, could hear the whistling wind from the broken windows, could feel his heart beating in his dry throat…

_Mother…father…I'll be with you soon,_ he thought hunching up like turtle hiding in its shell.

**XXX**

**Present time…9:48 a.m.**

The car wielding officer Leon S. Kennedy crossed a rickety bridge, the only means of getting to Pueblo. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the creaks as they passed. _I hate…heights,_ he thought as they stopped just past the bridge.

Leon looked around; this didn't look like the village to him. There were dead trees all over the place sticking out the dirty, dry ground that was covered with fallen leaves. The sky hadn't gotten any bluer; in fact it was even grimier than before. He narrowed his eyes…Was that a trail of smoke in the air? Blinking, he looked up the barely visible path and saw a decrepit cabin.

"Um…this may come as a shock to you guys but this isn't the village," said Leon narrowing his eyes.

The driver chuckled. "Wow, aren't you the smart one. This is as far as we go with you. We'll stay right here and watch the car."

"Yeah," chipped the second, "don't want to get a parking ticket. Good luck."

As they both laughed hoarsely, Leon got out slamming the door angrily. "What was the point of bringing me here if they weren't gonna take me to the damn village?" he seethed looking around. The place looked like something out of a horror flick.

"Hey, did you say something?" asked the driver, raising an eyebrow.

"I said stay here and watch the car," snapped Leon pulling out his gun. He eyed it then the surly cops. If he weren't held under that oath to protect people instead of kill them there'd be two less people in the world…

"Aye-Aye…sir," said the driver, saluting to guffaws of the other one.

Leon ignored them and started up the winding lane when the transistor radio hooked to his waist buzzed in.

"Leon. I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission."

Leon looked at her picture, stunned for a moment before answering. "Uh…loud and clear. Somehow I pictured you being a lot older." She blinked and flushed slightly but said nothing. "So the subject's name is Ashley Graham?"

"That's right. She's the President's daughter. So try to behave yourself, okay?"

Leon scoffed. "Whoever this group is, they sure picked the _wrong_ girl to kidnap."

"You can say that again. While you search the area, I'll try to find you some more information from my end as well."

"Good to hear it. Talk to you later. Leon out."

_Hm…she was cute,_ Leon thought hooking the radio back to his hip. _Agh, can't get distracted._

Giving his head a shake he started up the path again. The dry leaves crunched loudly underneath his boots. He looked up into the trees; the crows inhabiting them seemed to be watching him…their black eyes unmoving as he walked under them. He squinted up at them—what was that glinting in their beaks?

_Why is the sky so murky here? And…is that blood in the air?_ Leon thought sniffing. Ever since that incident in Raccoon City, where blood was everywhere you looked, his nose has become that of a bloodhound in tracking it.

"I got a bad feeling about this," he muttered as the log cabin into greater view. He looked at it hardly daring to believe anything human could live there. The whole place was rundown with tons of mold here and there making the wood rot and spread fungi. The windows themselves were so grimy he couldn't see inside. This, if anything else, looked like it might hold something he'd rather not see…

Spotting another way he attempted to take it when he found an old truck blocking the way. "God, don't the people of this place have any damn manners? Who the hell leaves a truck blocking a road?"

Giving a great exasperated sigh, he turned and started into the cabin.

_It was inevitable anyway…_

As he neared the living room he could hear husky coughs and the crackle of a fire being stroked. Leon came around the corner, gun at the ready. There was a solitary figure bent over the mantle…

"Hm…okay." Leon stowed his firearm, walking towards the man pulling out a picture of Ashley he had received from his commander. He held it out. "Umm…excuse me, sir? I'm looking for information on the girl in this picture. Can _you_ help?"

The man stood up and Leon cringed as a loud snap was heard. The local turned around and Leon took a step back, his hand flying to his gun. This person looked like a zombie! He was haggard with bags under his pale eyes. His skin was caked with dirt as though he hadn't bathed in years, his face splattered with speckles of blood. Maybe a farmer? Yeah, let's go with that.

_Hold it! He's not a zombie…just a really, really, really dirty person,_ Leon thought exhaling deeply.

The man opened his mouth showing off his yellow teeth and spoke in rapid Spanish. Leon may not have understood it but it sounded hostile all the same.

Leon backed up, putting the picture away and nodding. "Sorry to have troubled you."

Not paying any attention to Leon's apologies there was a glint of silver as the man picked up an axe. He turned around swinging as hard as he could giving a barbaric cry.

Having excellent reflexes, Leon whipped out his gun taking sharp aim and firing. With a ping the weapon went twirling out of his attackers hand landing behind him. Leon backed up as the man once again picked up the axe coming at him.

"Freeze!" Still the person came. "Said FREEZE!" Nothing, it was if he was deaf. Leon pulled the trigger at the man's leg making him lean over but remain on his feet. Blood began sliding from the wound like a hose and yet the guy kept coming as though it were nothing.

Leon stared before picking another spot. In the end he wound up unloading a whole clip into maniac's body (including three in the face) before he finally gave a strangled gasp of pain and fell. Leon pushed a button on his gun and the ammo cartridge fell out and he replaced it with a fresh one. The man wasn't a zombie so what the hell…?

"Jesus…today is definitely not my—"

He stopped as he heard a noise like a car's backfire outside. _No way…that car? _Rushing to the window, he rubbed some of the dirt off before taking a look. The truck that had blocked his way earlier had started up and was tearing back the way he had come…towards those officers. There were more scattered pieces of Spanish yelling and he saw that there were more of those…maniacs coming at him. Leon jumped as a loud crash was heard followed by those cops screams.

After the loud blaring of a horn Leon tore himself away from the window, eyes narrowed and heart hammering.

"Shit!"

It was like 1998 all over again.

His hip vibrated. He picked up the radio and Hunnigan's concerned face appeared.

"Is everything okay, Leon?"

"A bit of an understatement, Hunnigan. There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding this place."

"Leon, get out of there and head towards the village. You must take whatever means necessary in saving the subject."

"Roger. Leon out."

Taking a deep breath he dashed to the door only to find it trying to be forced open by those things outside. The bangings mixed with their angry shouts in a language he didn't understand was unnerving.

"Damn…okay, upstairs then."

Without another thought, he zoomed up the staircase, his heart beating in his ears. He turned around and saw a table with ammunition on it. He walked up to it cautiously. "Ammo? Why would there be—?"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a loud crash as the door downstairs was knocked off its hinges. The enemy had infiltrated the house…

Leon snatched the rounds and turned around running towards the window as he heard his killers coming up the stairs, shouting in that language he had grown to hate. "Time for those window diving lessons to pay off!" yelled Leon as he dove headlong through the glass.

With a thud he landed and rolled across the grass smashing into a fence. He stood up shaking pain out of his legs. "Considering that was a jump from a second story window I'd say I came off like a bandit."

Leon ran around the left side of the house past a cart bearing a box he was sure that held something. He cracked it open. More ammo. "Okay…" He turned around aiming, waiting for those abominations to come around the corner.

After a few seconds he began to hear their husky breathing and the crunch as they stepped on the dead leaves. The second a shred of nostril came into his sights he pulled the trigger shooting the entire nose off. He watched it fly leaving behind a trail of blood. The person it belonged to gave a pained howl and came staggering into sight clutching his face with one bloody hand.

"Blood…everywhere I turn there's blood!" Leon yelled running forward. He dove sideways taking sharp aim. As he went sailing by he saw two others; one carrying a pitchfork, and one carrying a fire poker.

Bang! A bullet zipped into the noggin of the nose-less one making him do a reluctant back flip landing on his gut. Leon landed on his side waiting patiently for the creatures to get closer. "HA!" He swung out his legs tripping them both and getting to his feet. He put his boot in the throat of one of them while plugging the other in the face.

He paused when its head exploded like a melon being smashed with a hammer. Some bad memories were starting to creep up on him…

_Those zombies…_

_All those people…_

_Raccoon City…_

_Claire…_

_Ada…_

His eyes widened. He'd never forgotten about her…how could he when he still woke up at night drenched in sweat when he revisited that haunting police station filled to the brim with those crawling undead—

"Haaa…shit!"

A cut surfaced just below his ankle making him fall.

_Damn it! I can't afford to get complacent!_

He rolled over onto his front, a searing pain running up and down his left leg. A cold shadow fell over him; he looked back and saw the last maniac standing over him, pitchfork raised, his soulless eyes boring into him as he plunged it down.

"Gaaagh!" The fork fell less than two inches from Leon's profusely sweating face. His would-be killer stood staring down at him, a slack look on his face, his dirty eyelids drooping.

Leon stared back. _What…what's going on? Why'd he stop?_ With a groan the peasant fell over sideways, a puddle of blood forming around its head. Looking up Leon saw a boy in an orange jumpsuit; he was wielding a gun with the tip smoking.

Scrambling to his feet, careful not to put too much weight on his foot, Leon stared at the boy then at the body on the ground. "What the—?" He bent down picking up his gun aiming it at his supposed savior. "Put the weapon on the ground! NOW!"

Naruto blinked and turned his gun upon Leon, arms shaking. "I…just…saved…your—ugh…" His eyes closed and he fell out making dust rise all around him.

Leon approached the boy slowly; his leg was paining him greatly. Using his good foot he flipped the kid over to get a good look at him. "Whoa…"

Naruto was in a right state. His clothes were scraped, ripped and torn. There were patches of blood on his parka and pants where he had cuts and bruises. His face was fine except for the cut on his cheek and above his eye. His high school headband's sash was completely crimson. There was a gash somewhere in his head leaking a stream of blood that curved around his scratched nose. He was missing his left parka sleeve and his right pant leg along with his right shoe.

"What the hell happened to this kid? Looks as if he were attacked by wolves…"

Leon looked back at the motionless lunatic that had been inches from taking his life to Naruto and he sighed. _Well he did save my life…_ Leon knelt down scooping Naruto into his arms. He didn't like the idea of going back to that hut but it seemed like the only safe place at the moment…

He carried the light bundle in his arms into the living room deciding it best to stay right there; if more of those things came he'd hear him them before he saw them first.

Grunting he brought out his radio flicking it on figuring he'd better ask his advisor on advice as to what to do with him.

"Hunnigan, it's Leon. Over."

He waited in silence for a few seconds and sighed with relief when her cute face appeared on the screen. "Yes Leon? Hit a snag already?"

"Not of the bad kind but not really of the good kind either. I found a kid…"

"Ashley? You found her already? That's great!"

Leon blinked. "Um…no. I found another kid besides that. He's unconscious and in pretty bad condition."

Hunnigan sighed with a hint of disappointment but regained her professional demeanor. "Where'd you find him?"

"I was putting down some more of those killers and got sneaked and that's when the boy appeared plugging the man and saving my life. Soon after he passed out and I took his weapon."

Hunnigan remained quiet for a hot minute before taking a deep breath. "How old is he?"

"He looks around thirteen or fourteen."

"A fourteen-year-old saved you life?"

Leon felt his face burn hot. "Please don't say it like that. I didn't ask the brat to help me."

"Well, at any rate, Ashley is still your main objective."

Leon nodded. "What about the kid?"

"Hm…I don't really know. Ashley may be our prime subject but—you say he shot and killed the man?"

"Yes."

"Keep him with you and give him back his gun."

"What?"

"Ask him to help you on your mission. From the sounds of things you'll need it."

"Hunnigan…are you on crack?"

"Oops. Leon I gotta go! Do what I said okay? Hunnigan out."

Leon simply stared as his radio crackled with static. "'Keep him with you and give him back his gun.' Well…if she says so." Leon sat down cross-legged looking over Naruto's limp frame. "Let's find out your name." He reached up looking on the tag in Naruto's parka. "Uzumaki Naruto? Funny name…."

**XXX**

**Three hours later…current time 12:48 am.**

Leon sat examining his leg. The cut was no longer bleeding though it still stung. He had torn off a piece of his shirt tying it around his wound. "There…its seems to have heal—"

"Whaaaa!"

Naruto sat up bolt right making Leon topple over backwards. A roaring pain was shooting up and down his body. "Aaah! Damn it!" He scooted back until he bumped into a wall. His eyes were zipping back and forth in their sockets, heart fluttering. "Wh-where are I?" he asked, his sight falling on Leon who was staring at him, eyebrows raised. "Who're you?"

Leon cleared his throat, his professional disposition returning somewhat. "My name is Leon, Naruto and—"

"—How do you know my name?" questioned Naruto quickly, narrowing his eyes.

"You wrote it on the tag in your parka. Anyway, my name is Leon and I'm a very important mission…"

He went off on a long tandem about something horrendous that had happened in his past. Naruto listened very carefully to Leon's story about Umbrella, about this woman named Ada, about the fall of Umbrella, and about how the President's daughter was kidnapped and him being sent to find her. He listened to every word that tumbled from Leon's mouth, half the time wondering what the hell he was talking about. He doubted very much that zombies had taken over a city and wondered if Leon had escaped from a mental institute.

_Might as well play along,_ he thought.

"…And I thank you again for that save back there," finished Leon, handing Naruto back his gun.

Naruto caught it. "Well…since you felt the need to give me your life's story I guess I can return the favor…"

So Naruto went on about how his parents were murdered. Told how he never managed to find the killer, told about how he left his town to live with family members here, told how a bastard friend of his snuck a gun in his bag in case he felt like getting revenge. His throat got mysteriously dry when he entered the part about the plane.

"People were screaming, the pilot was screaming, I was screaming but I couldn't hear any of it. There was this constant buzzing in my ears. Then, the plane gave lurch forward and the next thing I know…we're nose-diving!"

Leon shook his head, eyes narrowed. _Who would want to destroy a plane? Was there something on it that the people here didn't want arriving? Maybe more people to deal with? I don't know…seems fishy._ He beckoned Naruto to continue.

"I squeeze my eyes shut thinking I'll soon be with my mother and father…but then their faces swim through my mind. So happy and carefree, they were smiling. I opened my eyes and found myself standing. People all around me are running up and the aisle screaming their heads off but I only had sights for the side door. I grab the only item from my bag I think I'll need if I survive—my gun.

"I made my way to the exit and managed to push the door open. It was like letting a tornado inside. If I thought the people were screaming before it was nothing to how they were howling their heads off now. Below me, a torrent of split blood rushed between my feet to the outside making the nearby clouds bloodstained. I'm hanging on to the entranceway watching as the plane comes closer and closer to crashing. I look back taking in the scene of chaos one more time before letting go. I had to live to see another day…That was the only thing running through my mind; my parents would've wanted that. As I fall I'm snagged by a whole bunch of trees and go tumbling down a hill. The plane narrowly avoids hitting me as it continues to soar the other way.

"I hit ground just opposite the side of a lane. A truck roared by smashing into another car and they both went careening over the side of a canyon. I get to my feet trying to make sure I'd really seen that when a sound like breaking glass reaches my aching ears. I look and there you are being ganged up on. You killed two as I made my way closer taking aim. You fall, I shoot, then I guess I passed out."

Leon had listened to every word without interrupting but now that Naruto was finished something he had said, something very important, was just starting to make sense. "Wait a minute…you said that the car by the bridge was pushed over the canyon?"

Naruto was busily examining his gun. A name written in cursive on the side read: Desert Viper. It had a silver muzzle with a black handle. "Yeah, that's what I said. Um…you have any more ammo? This thing only came with one bullet."

_Shit! Can't believe that truck…it just…fuck!_ Leon hurriedly passed him a cartridge and stood up. "C'mon."

Naruto discarded his used rounds and inserted the new one. With a click he pulled back the hammer. "Why should I?"

"I might need you help finding Ashley. You obviously have experience with that thing so you could be a valuable asset."

"I'm here looking for the rest of family. You want help? You gotta help me first," said Naruto aiming at the wall, one eye closed.

Leon sighed. "How about we help each other? The next stop here is the village. If your whatever family is there then you can stay but if their not you come with me. Can't leave a child alone in good conscious anyway."

Naruto stood up; that plan seemed feasible. "Fine."

Grabbing the doorknob, Leon stopped to eye his new companion up and down. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Naruto murmured lowly.

"A change of clothes wouldn't be so bad, assuming we can find some in this madhouse place."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah…the one legged pants thing isn't really my style."

They left the house and Leon led the way back down to where those surly officers dropped him off. On the way Naruto spotted a crow some feet in front of them, its taloned feet digging deep into the branch of a tree. There was something sparkling caught within its beak…

"Leon…" he started aiming, "get down!"

Leon dove out the way gasping as he felt a bullet soar just past his head striking the crow dead in its eyes. Its wings gave an involuntary flap before falling to the ground twitching and jerking.

Leon, hands over his head, looked around expecting to see more of those mad villagers; what he didn't expect to see was a shot crow. He stood up rounding on Naruto. "You little brat! What the hell is wrong with? You have a gun—those things can be dangerous you know!"

Naruto dug in his ear with his pinky, a bored expression on his face. "That crow up there was carrying something. Go check it out for yourself."

Turning around Leon approached the dead bird cautiously. It right wing twitched and he jumped. Naruto shook his head as Leon bent down separating its beak. A little box about the size of a ring holder tumbled out. Leon reached for it when Naruto snatched it up lifting the lid.

"Money!" he said, his eyes widening. "There's money in here! Little golden coins!"

Leon picked through the contents muttering to himself. "1,200 peseta's," he murmured furrowing his eyebrows.

"Wow! Really? We have that much?" asked Naruto, his cerulean eyes gleaming. "Shit yeah!"

Leon smacked him over the head. "Watch your mouth. And furthermore, what's a bird doing carrying money around?"

"Hey, don't question the facts man," said Naruto, rubbing his noggin. He closed the box placing it in his pocket. "I'll just hang onto this."

Leon continued walking. "Yeah, whatever."

They made it to the end of the canyon, both taking notice to the deep tire tracks in the soft earth. A torrent of black smoke billowed up from the middle. Leon peeked over the edge and saw the enflamed remains of both trucks. "Oh…no…" As he looked over the terrible scene he noticed that there weren't any bodies… "They should've come with me…"

"And the bridge is out," sighed Naruto looked at the broken ropes. "We're stuck! We're stuck here!"

"Why should it matter to you?" snapped Leon as they made their way back. "Your family should be just in the village. You don't have to worry about transportation out of this joint."

Naruto rolled his eyes as they passed through the opening in the rickety fence. A hut came into view. It was just as rundown as the house. As Leon intended to pass it Naruto strode in, twirling his gun by his pointing finger.

"Yo! Leon! There are some boxes in here! …And a typewriter?"

Leon followed him in. "Hm…a typewriter." He jumped as Naruto smashed open the first box. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Scoring some free ammo," replied Naruto calmly as he proceeded to burst the second one. "Hm? A…first aid…spray?"

"Hey! Gimme that!" said Leon reaching for it.

Naruto held it out of his reach. "What? You selfish rat! I'm the one who's hurt!" he yelled taking the cap off. "You're supposed to be a protector of the people!"

"No shit. I was going to use it on you!" said Leon sternly snatching it up. "Now turn around."

Naruto hesitated before faced the typewriter, his cheeks blaring red. _Great…way to make me feel immature. Hmm? Well…they obviously left the thing here for someone to use so might as well._ Naruto started tick tacking away at the keys as Leon lifted the back of his shirt spraying healthy amounts of ointment over his bruises and cuts. It was as if Leon were sliding jelly over his back. It felt so good….

Leon peeked over Naruto's shoulder reading what he had typed.

It read,

_Naruto and Leon—one a special ops officer looking for the President's daughter and one a fifteen-year-old ravaged youth looking for family members. They meet as hostile strangers but along the way they join forces and wind up getting in the middle of something messy…_

Leon grinned. "You sure do know how to put things into words…"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded perking his ears. "Hey, do you…hear a dog crying?"

**XXX**

A/N: I have to admit, that was painful to read but it still made me smile.


End file.
